<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My angel is a centerfold! by Cor_Vida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597379">My angel is a centerfold!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida'>Cor_Vida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Quote: Thank you for my pornography (Good Omens), centerfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como hipnotizado, pasó un par de hojas abriendo la revista por el medio y sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas. El ángel era la página central. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My angel is a centerfold!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era casi la una de la madrugada y Crowley intentaba dormir en el sofá, en la trastienda, mientras que Azirafel presentaba sus impuestos. El ángel rellenaba los formularios en un ordenador prehistórico cuyo teclado sonaba como una manada de ñus en estampida, al menos en opinión del demonio.</p>
<p>Se removió incómodo en el sofá cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos para mitigar el ruido. “Azirafel, ¿tienes que hacer eso ahora mismo?”</p>
<p>“¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo permitir que se me pase el plazo de nuevo!”</p>
<p>“¿El plazo que acaba de abrir hace cuarenta y cinco minutos? ¿Ese plazo?  ¡Joder, ángel, así no hay quien duerma!” refunfuñó el demonio.</p>
<p>“¡Crowley! ¡No hace falta perder las formas!” lo reprendió el ángel “No es como si lo necesitases realmente ¿no?”</p>
<p>“Ngk” gruñó Crowley tapándose con la manta de cuadros escoceses hasta la cabeza.</p>
<p>“Huf” resopló el ángel exasperado “Si tanto sueño tienes vete a dormir arriba”</p>
<p>“¿Como que arriba?, espera, ¿Hay un ‘arriba’?”</p>
<p>Azirafel puso los ojos en blanco y abandonó su tarea para apartar un par de pilas de libros acomodados ante una puerta que Crowley siempre había creído que era un armario.</p>
<p>La puerta ocultaba unas escaleras que conducían al piso sobre la librería. Crowley saltó del sofá y se apresuró a subir tras el ángel. </p>
<p>El minúsculo apartamento estaba atestado de objetos y libros, cubiertos de una capa de polvo que desapareció, en su mayor parte, ante un pase de manos de Azirafel.</p>
<p>“Disculpa el desorden, querido. Lo cierto es que a penas subo aquí, lo utilizo sobre todo como almacén”</p>
<p>Crowley recorría el espacio con la mirada. Había cantidad de trastos que despertaban su curiosidad. ¿Sería inadecuado esperar a que el ángel volviera con a sus tareas y aprovechar para cotillear entre sus cosas?. “Demonio ¿recuerdas?” Se dijo a si mismo “Lo ‘Inadecuado’ es parte esencial del trabajo.</p>
<p>Azirafel le preparó una mullida cama que ocupaba casi la totalidad del pequeño dormitorio. “El cuarto de aseo está por ahí” dijo señalando una puerta prácticamente oculta por un perchero abarrotado de prendas. “Que tengas dulces sueños, querido muchacho”.</p>
<p>El ángel desapareció por las escaleras y Crowley se dejó caer en la mullida cama. Todo era muy del estilo del ángel. La colcha de flores el, recargado cabecero de forja, el millón y medio de cojines sobre la almohada…, pero no podía negarse que el colchón era cómodo. El demonio se tumbó boca abajo enterrando la cara en los cojines. Para no usarse el aroma del ángel impregnaba fuertemente la tela. No iba a poder dormir.</p>
<p>Rodó sobre si mismo tratando de encontrar una posición aceptable. Alcanzó el lado opuesto del colchón y dejó caer el brazo por el lateral. Su mano golpeó una caja de cartón medio oculta bajo la cama. </p>
<p>Echó una ojeada en su interior y vio que estaba llena de revistas que, por las portadas parecían de la década de los noventa. Había algunas publicaciones de historia, otras de decoración… Sacó una al azar. Crowley, como la mayor parte de los demonios tenía una habilidad innata para olfatear el pecado o, como en este caso, para darse de bruces con él. </p>
<p>“¿Pornografía?” pensó al ver en la portada de la revista un hombre semidesnudo en una posición bastante sugerente. “Así que para esto utiliza este cuarto el ángel” murmuró sonriendo con malicia. </p>
<p>Ojeó las páginas sintiéndose levemente decepcionado. Era más bien una revista erótica, nada explícito. Parecía una publicación local. Los modelos eran de Londres y alrededores (o al menos eso decían los breves artículos que acompañaban a las fotografías) y los locales de la ciudad que se mencionaban eran los que habían estado de moda entre la comunidad gay en esa época. </p>
<p>Pasó perezosamente las páginas adelante y atrás y de pronto algo llamó su atención. Era una fotografía de Azirafel. Desconcertado pasó las hojas hacia atrás hasta el inicio del reportaje.</p>
<p>“Bellezas del SoHo” incluía sensuales fotografías de, citando textualmente, ‘los comerciantes más atractivos del barrio de moda’.</p>
<p>“¿¿Pero qué coño??”</p>
<p>Avanzó de nuevo hasta la imagen del ángel. No miraba a la cámara, pero sus ojos gris azulado destacaban poderosamente. Le habían peinado hacia atrás sus rizos blanquecinos y su camisa azul claro colgaba de sus hombros completamente abierta, dejando a la vista una franja de su pálido pecho, cubierto por un fino vello rubio.</p>
<p>Crowley se notó salivar. Pasó los dedos por el papel satinado sin poder apartar la mirada de la estrecha línea de piel expuesta.</p>
<p>Como hipnotizado pasó un par de hojas abriendo la revista por el medio y sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas. El ángel era la página central. </p>
<p>El Azirafel de esta fotografía yacía completamente desnudo sobre un lecho de páginas amarillentas. Sus rizos rubios rodeaban su sonrosado rostro como un halo y su mirada azul, ahora sí fija en la cámara, era como la que reservaba para la tarta de chocolate del Savoy.  </p>
<p>Crowley recorrió con la mirada la increíble cantidad de piel expuesta. El fino papel lo rodeaba acentuando sus formas curvilíneas y cubriendo sus genitales al más puro estilo ‘American Beauty’. </p>
<p>Él siempre se había sentido atraído por Azirafel pero nunca se le había ocurrido que los humanos lo considerasen deseable en el sentido sexual de la palabra. Lo cual, pensándolo bien, era una auténtica estupidez, ya que el ángel era obviamente adorable y los humanos tenían ojos. </p>
<p>Un número de emociones muy superior al recomendado había empezado a borbotear en sus entrañas. Confusión, deseo, celos… Se sentía como si alguien hubiera espiado sus fantasías más secretas y las hubiese vendido a una revista cutre, aún así no podía dejar de mirar.</p>
<p>Sus estrechos vaqueros empezaban a notarse cada vez más ajustados. Presionó el bulto con la palma de la mano tratando de obtener algún alivio pero solo consiguió empeorar su situación.  </p>
<p>La blanca piel del ángel, inmaculada, como nieve recién caída captaba toda su atención. Crowley se había pasado media eternidad imaginando las formas ocultas bajo mil capas de tela y la otra media lanzando tímidas miradas al borde de la túnica de Azirafel y apartando la vista antes de que lo pillara observándolo.</p>
<p>Soltó el cinturón y desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones para deslizar una mano entre la tela mientras sujetaba la revista con la otra.</p>
<p>Durante siglos el demonio había luchado para disimular las reacciones que le provocaban los ojos claros del ángel. Reprimiendo el deseo que se apoderaba de él cada vez que el dorso de sus manos o sus hombros se rozaban al andar. El ángel siempre había sido inalcanzable y ahora, verlo en semejante pose, realmente era demasiado.</p>
<p>Abandonando todo pudor descubrió su esfuerzo por completo y lo rodeó con su mano, acariciándose en toda su longitud. Gruñó de alivio y elevó las cadera hacia el liberador placer que se provocaba contra su palma. Sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez la página. Jadeando, deseando poder apartar las hojas de papel que cubrían parcialmente al ángel para verlo en toda su plenitud.</p>
<p>Se arqueó cada vez más próximo al orgasmo y se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un gemido. “’Zirafel” susurró.</p>
<p>“¿Crowley?” el ángel lo miraba boquiabierto desde la puerta del dormitorio sujetando una taza de té entre las manos.</p>
<p>“¡Joder!” El demonio brincó en la cama sobresaltado y trató sin mucho éxito de esconder la revista y de cubrirse al mismo tiempo.    </p>
<p>Un potente rubor se inició en las mejillas del ángel mientras murmuraba palabras de disculpa y se daba la vuelta. Crowley sabía que debía estar aún más colorado. Se notaba arder las orejas de pura vergüenza, pero no podía dejar las cosas así con el ángel. Le debía como mínimo una disculpa. Se subió los pantalones y salió tras él tropezando con medio piso en el proceso.</p>
<p>“Ángel, espera” empezó el demonio, pero en cuanto se encontró con esos ojos azul claro clavados en él se atragantó con las palabras. “Yo… emm…ñgg” miró la revista que aún tenía en la mano “¿Qué cojones es esto?” las palabras que se escurrieron entre sus labios no fueron las disculpas que tenía pensadas.</p>
<p>Azirafel dejó la taza en una cómoda cercana y cogió la revista de las manos del demonio con una tímida sonrisa. “Hum, fue una tontería, la verdad. Algunos compañeros de la asociación de comerciantes locales pensaron que podría ser una buena publicidad. Me lo pidieron como favor y no puede negarme” explicó encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>Crowley trató de respirar para recuperar al habla “O sea, que todo Londres te ha visto en cueros…”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, no todo Londres. Dudo que esto tuviera mucha tirada” atajó el ángel tranquilamente.</p>
<p>Que se lo tomara con tanta ligereza fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El demonio lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta. Estaba muy enfadado y no comprendió por qué hasta que lo dijo en voz alta “Todo el puto Londres te ha visto desnudo menos… menos…”</p>
<p>Azirafel no se molestó ni en fingirse ofendido. Se acercó un poco más a Crowley y dejó caer un breve beso en los labios del demonio. “Tú solo tienes que pedirlo” susurró el ángel.</p>
<p>“Ekk…ngk…” fue lo único que éste pudo articular. Su esfuerzo aún erecto latió contra la cadera del ángel.</p>
<p>Ambos miraron hacia abajo y los ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules de nuevo. Crowley dejó de respirar sobrepasado por el pánico, pero Azirafel le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.</p>
<p>“Lo cierto es que pensaba tomarme un descanso de tanto papeleo… ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?”</p>
<p>“Por favor” mustió el demonio.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Azirafel se hizo más amplia. “Vuelve a la cama, querido” dijo mientras se deshacía el lazo de su pajarita. “Te prometo que esta vez me quitaré la ropa en privado”</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente el demonio se sorprendió al encontrarse a Azirafel dormido. No podía culparlo, al fin y al cabo Crowley se había desquitado de seis mil años de tensión sexual no resuelta. </p>
<p>Se vistió en silencio y lo besó en la mejilla susurrándole que estaría de vuelta para llevarlo a comer.<br/>Al salir de la habitación se encontró con la bendita revista sobre el aparador. La cogió, se la guardó bajo la chaqueta y bajó las escaleras sonriente. Después de todo sería una pena que acabara olvidada en una caja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(<a href="https://youtu.be/BqDjMZKf-wg">Centerfold</a>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The J. Geils Band made me do it ¯\_( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>